


Force

by nectarimperial



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: “I could crush you if I wanted to, you know, Anija.”“And I’d let you,” Rei replies, “For you my darling boy, I’d offer up my own life.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for reiritsu footjobs at kinkstars
> 
> rei's nasty

There’s a devious glint behind Ritsu’s eye as he drops the gattling gun on the library floor, stepping over the countless beans strewn about the ground. Rei has his back pressed to the bookcase, coffin open off to his left, papers and shelving littering the ground. 

“You look pathetic,” Ritsu says under his breath, standing with his hands on his hips, looking down at Rei, bangs shadowing the expression on his face. He’d broken a sweat carrying around the absurdly large gun, and the white shirt of his Setsubun uniform clings to his torso in a way Rei can’t help but admire. “I could crush you if I wanted to, you know, Anija.”

“And I’d let you,” Rei replies, and swallows, “For you my darling boy, I’d offer up my own life.”

Without warning, the tip of Ritsu’s shoe collides with Rei’s shin and he kicks him hard, “Don’t just give it up like that,” Ritsu spits. “I know it’s hard for you, but try to have an ounce of respect for yourself. Besides,” he continues, moving his foot to press on Rei’s chest, shoving him into the books, “I don’t think it’d be any fun to end you just yet.” He slowly inches his foot upwards, jamming his toe into Rei’s voice box. “I want to see you squirm a little more.” 

“Anything for you, anything at all,” Rei says, gasping for air with each breath. He knew that if he wanted to, he could grab Ritsu’s ankle and stop him in an instant, but the thrill of seeing his precious little brother grin wide and toothy, fangs pricking his lower lip outweighs any desire to extract himself from the situation. “I’d do anything for you, Ritsu.” 

Digging in a little deeper to Rei’s neck, Ritsu scoffs, “You’ve made that very, very clear, Anija.” Ritsu steps back for a moment and tilts head to the left, looking at Rei with his usual half-lidded, languid expression before dropping to straddle Rei’s waist, crashing their lips together. “Tell me again anyway,” Ritsu says, wrapping his hands around Rei’s shirt, yanking their bodies close. 

“I’d do anything for you, Ritsu,” Rei says around Ritsu’s mouth. Ritsu’s unrelenting teeth leave small cuts along his tongue and lower lip, and Rei tastes blood. “Anything at all, my perfect, wonderful little brother.”

Ritsu rolls his hips back and grinds into Rei’s crotch, cock hardening under the material of his sweat pants. “You’re disgusting. You’re so filthy, I shouldn’t even touch you like this,” Ritsu spits, and drags his teeth from Rei’s mouth to his neck, sinking his fangs into the artery that ran parallel to the muscles under his skin. “But I’m a good brother,” he finishes, blood dripping from his open mouth.

“You are,” Rei whispers and reaches a hand up to run through the back of Ritsu’s hair, tugging at the roots when Ritsu sinks a little deeper into his skin. He’d always loved Ritsu’s insatiable blood lust--it only made him more darling.

Rei can feel his erection growing with every wiggle of Ritsu’s hips and jolt of pain that courses through his body from the welts on his neck, and he loves every second of Ritsu in his lap. When Ritsu finally decides he’s had enough, he pulls back and drips saliva onto the holes he’d created, bloodflow ceasing to a halt.

“And I suppose you want me to do something about this,” Ritsu says, grinding his crotch into Rei’s, “right?”

“Up to you, love, I leave my fate in your hands as always.”

Ritsu rolls his eyes. “Tell me you need me,” he growls, standing up, using Rei’s shoulder as leverage. “I don’t want to hear that it’s up to me, I want you to beg for me to take care of you.” He presses his foot to Rei’s cock, only the layer of Rei’s uniform separating the two and Rei moans, breath hitching in his throat. 

“I need you, Ritsu.”

“I want you,” Ritsu remarks, tracing the ball of his foot in a circular pattern around Rei’s cock, stepping harder and harder until he can see Rei swallow and chew on the corner of his lip, brows furrowing in pain.

“I want you, Ritsu.” 

“You’re so pathetic,” Ritsu says, and presses harder into Rei’s cock, making his older brother gasp for air and his head shoot up from where it had been resting against the books. “I want you to remember that I can crush you at any time, Anija. Does it hurt?”

It did hurt, his stomach and intestines twisting and dropping as if he’d been lightly kicked, but it isn’t every day that Rei had the privilege of seeing Ritsu’s grinning face, so he endures the pain. After all, he meant it when he said he’d do anything for Ritsu. Exhaling and clearing his throat, Rei grabs Ritsu by the pantleg, forcing him to bear more of his weight on top of his cock. “You can do better,” he laughs under his breath. 

“Don’t test me, Anija,” Ritsu tuts, and steps off for a moment, leaning over to yank Rei’s pants down his hips and slide off his shoe and sock before resuming his previous position, crushing his older brother’s cock underneath his foot. “You’ll regret it, you know.”

“Probably,” Rei breathes, and doesn’t bother suppressing the moan that escapes his lips, Ritsu’s name tumbling after. He can feel every movement of Ritsu’s foot and it isn’t nearly as painful now that his shoe is gone. Ritsu moves his toes along Rei’s shaft, hard and slicked with the precum that he’d been leaking in his underwear. The pad of his foot is softer than Rei imagined, even with the dancing he did on stage as a member of Knights, but he had a longstanding habit of avoiding any kind of physical activity whenever possible, so perhaps it made sense.

Ritsu steps harder, leaning forward and bracing himself against the bookcase, hands gripping the wooden shelf. “You look much better underneath me, you know,” Ritsu says, and continues to massage Rei’s cock. “It suits you,” he finishes, giving a hard press downward on his crotch, making Rei hiss in pain again, and leans over to kiss Rei on his lips, still swollen with the bite marks from earlier.

He tastes faintly of blood, and Rei moans into Ritsu’s mouth, reaching a hand up to cup Ritsu’s cheek, pushing stray strands of his dark hair out from his eyes. Ritsu’s still working his arousal, jerky movements of his foot growing more and more frantic with each second their lips are locked, finally pulling away to lean his forehead against Rei’s, slicked faintly with sweat.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Rei breathes and Ritsu laughs, bringing his lips close to Rei’s ear.

“My disgusting Oniichan, getting off to his little brother stepping on him,” he whispers, and Rei wraps an arm around Ritsu’s shoulders, arching his back and cumming underneath Ritsu’s foot, feeling it drip down the length of his cock. “Filthy,” Ritsu adds and pushes himself upright. “Look, you got it on me.”

“You didn’t really give me a choice,” Rei groans and pulls himself into a sitting position, reaching out to grab Ritsu’s ankle, “Here, your Oniichan will take care of it for you.” he says, voice low and brings Ritsu’s foot to his lips, tongue darting out as he licks his own cum off from where it splattered against Ritsu’s skin. 

Looking down on Rei, Ritsu watches each movement he makes, taking great care to be as thorough as possible, leaving nothing untouched. When Ritsu decides it’s been long enough he kicks Rei in the shoulder and shoves him back against the books. “You’re the absolute worst, Anija,” he scoffs.

“Back to Anija so soon? I really thought we had a nice moment there, Ritsu,” he says, emulating a fake sob, and Ritsu kicks him again as he puts his shoe and sock back on. Rei manages to stand up and pull his pants up, knees weak and body sore from both the shots from the gattling gun and the uncomfortable position. “Won’t you take your Oniichan to the infirmary? These old bones are so tired; I don’t nearly have the energy of you children.” 

“Ugh, fine,” Ritsu says, wrapping one of Rei’s arms around his shoulders. “You’re not as terrible today, I guess. The gattling gun was cathartic, I think,” Ritsu thinks out loud, and it makes Rei laugh.

“Love you, too,” Rei replies.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks!


End file.
